Into the Light
by SareSaysStfu
Summary: Edward goes to fight earlier, and never gets changed. So what happens when Edward gets killed in battle but can't see the light that everyone else goes into? What happens when 100 years later, he falls in love.. with a human named Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, here's this disclaimer, so you can't sue. I don't own Twilight.

A/N: This is only my second story, so please review! I need some positive and negative feedback!!!

Ch. 1: Leaving

"Mom, " I said, throwing my hand down on the table. " I'm leaving. tonight. You can't stop me."

My mom looked up at me, her beautiful green eyes widening in surprise.

"Edward, please, don't do this. Why now? You're so young and have so much ahead of you." She said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Mom, I don't want to go to college. I want to be a solider, a hero, " I told her, my voice firm.

"But Edward, you're only 17, you don't understand." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What don't I understand, " I demanded, unable to comprehend what I didn't understand.

"They make it out to be fun and games. To be an adventure, to make you a hero. But it's not that way, people die, people get hurt, by getting stabbed or shot. You don't want to see that, and to hear that. War doesn't make you a hero, I promise," she said, her voice rising.

I kneeled down by her side. " Mother, I promise I won't be one of those people. I have no intention of getting shot. I'm going to live through this, and be a hero."

She looked me straight in the eyes. " Your cousin didn't have any intention of getting shot either."

That hit me hard. No one ever mentioned my cousin anymore, who had died just months ago.

" My country needs me, " I said, growing cold at her words. " I'm leaving, " I finished, throwing the worn bag of my few belongings over my shoulder. " Goodbye, mother, " I said, and walked out that door, for forever.

I didn't even look back see her dissolve into tears, stumbling out the door after me, her only son. I didn't hear her screams and cries to come back. I was too far away to hear her, or see her crumple onto the snowy ground.

I couldn't hear or see that. I couldn't turn back after her. After all, I had to have a heart of stone.

I wasn't a boy anymore. I was a solider now.

A/N: Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!! Please review!!!


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: Since I have to say it… I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm getting my facts right… please correct me if there is any obvious mistakes, and please, please, please review!!!

Ch. 2: Truth

A couple of months later:

I leaned over the rail of the ship and inhaled deeply the salty ocean air. I couldn't believe it. After that cold day this winter, I had gone to a training camp. Three months later, I was on a ship going to France to fight for the Allies. It was too good to be true.

"You better enjoy this why you can, boy," Said an older man, looking about to be in his forties, comming up beside me.

"Yes, sir, " I replied, unsure what he was talking about.

"This isn't am adventure, boy. Some of my best friends have gotten killed, right in front of me, " the man said.

"I'm sorry, sir, " I said, ignoring his words.

"Don't be sorry for me, " the man said. "Be sorry for yourself, and that you ever got into the mess." With those words, he turned and walked the other way, his boots clomping onto the deck.

No. That couldn't be true, it was impossible. I would be a hero. I had to be.

"What was that about, " a boy asked, who looked to be about my age. He was tall with messy blonde hair and tan skin. He was also leaning on the rails about five feet away.

" I don't know. Just some crazy old man with nothing better to do, I guess, " I replied, grinning at him, and walking over.

"I'm Jack, " the boy said, extending a hand.

"Edward, " I said, and shook it.

Suddenly, a bell rung, signaling it was dinnertime in the mess hall.

Jack and me walked to the mess hall. It turned out Jack was from Texas, and was 17, same as me. We had both lied about our age to join the army.

"So, do you think all them are right, " Jack asked suddenly in the mess hall, surrounded by dozens of more rowdy boys trying to be soldiers.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"That war isn't really an adventure. That we're not going to become heroes, and lots of people are going to die, and we're going to watch, hear it, " Jack said impatiently.

"Not a chance, " I said without thinking.

It just couldn't be true. "We're going to live through this, buddy, " I said. "We're going to be heroes."

"I hope you're right, "Jack muttered, looking down.

"I am, " I said, ending the discussion. It just had to be true. It just had to be. But somewhere deep inside, I knew it wasn't.

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!!


	3. New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I so wish I owned Edward. Or even Jasper. But doesn't everybody…

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!!

Ch. 3: New Home

We were finally here. We were being loaded off the ship into a base close to the ocean, in France.

"Come on, buddy, " Jack called, throwing his hair out of face as he ran off the ship; earning stern looks from the officers.

"Slow down!" I shouted, but, of course, he didn't listen.

Lead by an officer, we walked to the nearest train station. After a three hour ride on the train, we were finally at the base.

"This will be your home now. You will work here, you will train here. You will get along, or I, personally, will make sure the hardest chores go to you. You have to remember you are soldiers, and you will have to fight. You will be assigned bunks with three other men, and no complaining, " the officer is charge said in one breath, as we filed off the train.

Jack and me exchanged a glance. It was already clear that life here was strict.

"Yes sir, " everyone said, standing straight up, their uniforms without a wrinkle and boots shinning.

"Good, " he said, and turned to walk off.

Anther officer, part of the small group standing next to the officer, stepped forward, and began yelling more rules in a loud, deep voice.

"Room assignments are in the mess hall, " he finally finished.

Taking that as a invitation to leave, I walked to the mess hall with a group of soldiers looking to be my age.

Looking at the list, I traced my finger down to my name. Mason, Edward, finally showed up. I whooped and hit Jack lightly on the shoulder. "We're run mates, " I said happily.

We were in room C8. We ran down the room where our other two roommates were already there, claiming beds.

I throw my bags on the top bunk of the beds on the right side of the room, leaving Jack groaning as he sat his stuff on the bottom.

"Edward. Edward Mason," I said, said. "And that's Jack, " I added as he came over.

"I'm Tommy, " said the tallest one, with light brown hair and a splatter of freckles. " That's Dallas, " he added, gesturing at the other guy, with dark brown hair and pale skin.

The last thing I thought before going to sleep in the worn bunk was how lucky I was. How I had made the right decision.

And I was so wrong.

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that good, it was just a filler chapter. Please, please, please, please review!!!!


	4. Hero

Disclaimer: Remember how everyone says that if you wish on a star, your dream will come true? Whatever. I wish on a star, and guess what? I still don't own Twilight! But Jack, Tommy, and Dallas are all mine!

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 4: Hero

When I woke up everything was on fire. Men were yelling, and picking up guns as explosions roared from outside. I could smell smoke- and lots of it.

"Jack!" I yelled, stumbling out of the top bunk and looking into the bottom.

"Jack, " I said again, louder this time, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. But still, nothing happened.

"Edward, come on, get out of here, the place is going to collapse, " Dallas yelled, as he and Tommy appeared at the door.

"But what about Jack, " I yelled back.

"Just leave him, " Tommy shouted back, clearly anxious to get out of the building.

But I wouldn't leave him. I grabbed him, and throw him over my shoulder with grunt. Jack was nearly two feet taller, and heavy.

"What are you doing, you're going to get yourself killed, " yelled Tommy.

I ignored him, and kept sprinting towards the door.

I was just feet away from the door, and was lunging towards it as another explosion sounded from outside.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell as beams from the roof tumbled down.

One hit mr, and dust blinded my eyes.

But I was there. I was at the door.

"Come on, Edward, " Tommy yelled, taking Jack from me, and throwing him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

But that's when the roof really collapsed. Everything came crashing down, and I heard someone call my name.

A streak of red blurred my vision before everything went black.

A couple of hours later:

The sun was just coming up, and I could see soldiers walking around, dirt smeared on their faces. But the worst part was the soldiers lying down, not moving. Some were moving, just barely, as the walking soldiers picked them up, carrying them to the makeshift infirmity.

Walking closer, I could see Jack resting on one of the pallets on the wet ground, his eyes barely opened.

I walked over to him smiling.

"Hey, buddy, " I told him, coming up beside him. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine, okay buddy?" I told him, looking down.

Laughing as I knelt down next to him, I said, " I guess you owe me big for saving your life and all, " I laughed again. " Just joking, " I said.

But Jack didn't smile, or laugh. He stayed emotionless, blank.

"Do you know where Tommy or Dallas is, " I asked. But still no answer.

"Jack, " I asked, worried, "Are you mad at me?" I asked, but still no answer.

I got up and walked away. I could see men shifting through the ruble of the building.

Suddenly a man shouted he found something, and a couple of men walked over to him, and I could see them pull Dallas out of some broken beams.

Tommy was one of them, and his face fell as he look at Dallas's mangled body. He carefully picked him up, and carried him to place were… were the dead were carefully lined up. Tommy gently pulled Dallas's dog tag off, and put it around his own neck, and walked off.

I watched him go, seeing his hunched shoulders.

Tommy took a turn for the infirmity. I followed him.

Tommy knelt by Jack, just as I had.

"What happened, Tommy?" Jack said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"You got knocked out by the first bomb… so did Edward, but he woke up. Everything was on fire, but he carried you out, " Tommy said, looking at the ground.

Jack's smile got wider. "He always wanted to be a hero, " Jack said. "So where is he?"

Tommy looked to the side at the crumpled building.

"Jack…. Edward… he didn't make it out. The roof collapsed on him right after he managed to get you out…" Tommy said, his eyes filling with tears.

The world went spinning behind me as Jack's face went pale as he closed his eyes.

"No!" I yelled, running to him. "I'm not dead! I'm right here!" I yelled.

But no one answered. That's when it hit me.

I was dead. I was really dead.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!


	5. Alone

Disclaimer: Still waiting for that shooting star, so right now, I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 5: Alone

I silently watched Tommy dig through the ruble, waiting for anything at all.

I couldn't believe I was actually dead. It seemed impossible. I was supposed to live through this, and be a war hero. But I wasn't. I was dead.

Tommy seemed to have something, and dropped to his knees, yelling for more people. Together, three men pulled off a huge beam that had snapped, crushing me.

I didn't know what I was excepting when I saw my body. But it sure wasn't what I saw. My body was bleeding, and bruised, and beaten.

My wide green eyes were still wide opened, staring into nothing. Just as carefully as with Dallas, Tommy threw my body over his shoulder, and carried it slowly to the growing line of men- dead men.

He finally laid my body carefully beside Dallas's body. I could see his eyes filling up with tears, as he looked at the two of us side by side.

He kneeled by my body, and gently closed each of my green eyes, his own eyes overflowing with a flood of tears that gently rolled down his cheeks.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. You're a hero, buddy. You saved Jack's life, Edward. He's going to be fine, " Tommy said. "You didn't die for nothing. You saved Jack, when no one else would. You were brave. You didn't deserve this, buddy. You died to save a friend, Edward. You're a hero, Edward. A hero."

I knew Tommy had no idea that I was right here, listening to every word he said. But my own eyes also filled with tears, and I knelt down next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You tell Jack not to feel sorry. Not to feel guilty. If I could do it all over again, I would save him again, tell him that, " I begged. But I knew that he couldn't hear me. I knew that there wasn't a chance he could hear me, but maybe he already knew. I just had to believe that.

Tommy slipped my dog tag off my neck, but didn't put it on. Instead, he walked to where the injured were, and handed it to Jack, who put it on himself.

"Boy, you over there, " I didn't look back, thinking it couldn't be me he was calling to. It was impossible.

I gasped as a strong hand gripped my shoulder. I spun around, seeing the strange man from the ship.

"Boy, I told you war wasn't a game. Now you're dead, not a hero, " the man told me in a rough voice.

"Yes, sir, I am, " I replied looking pointedly at Jack and Tommy.

The man followed my gaze and sighed. "Listen, this isn't the place for you, " he said. "You need to go into the light."

I looked around confused. "What light, sir?" I asked.

"You don't see a light?" The man asked, obviously surprised.

"No, sir." I told him.

"You're friend doesn't feel guilty, " the man said.

"I know, sir, " I told him.

"Curse you! " the old man said. "Why can't you see it?"

"Sir, " I said. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just leave me alone, " I begged.

The man looked at me silently for a moment, then turned and walked away. I realized that I could have just lost the only person who could speak to me, but somehow, it didn't bother me.

I watched Tommy and Jack talking, and saw Jack clutch the dog tag harder, and limp to a table. I followed him.

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Mason,

You don't know me, but your son saved my life. Our base got attacked at night, and we both got knocked out. Edward woke up first, and there was a fire. He carried me to safety, but couldn't save himself. He got killed when the roof collapsed. Edward died to save me, and I'm so sorry. I don't blame you if hate me, I want to hate me too. Your son is a hero, and you should be proud of him. He's a great person, and brave. I'm so sorry.

Jack started to write more, but I softly closed my eyes, imagining the scene when she got that letter.

Jack finally sealed the letter, and tucked it inside his jacket. I knew that, along with my dog tag, would be the only thing they would ever get. I would have a rough grave, and if I was lucky, a makeshift headstone. But even that wasn't likely. My parents would never see me again.

I watched everything until dawn the next day. I could feel Jack's guilt, and Tommy's sadness. They both had lost two of their friends. Dallas and me were buried side by side, with our names and birth and death dates, and under mine, the words, died to save a friend, scratched messy with nails on a stone.

By the next day, everyone was gone from the ruined fort. Not a soul remained. None except for me.

I was all alone.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. But I do own Dallas, Tommy, and Jack!

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 6: Angels

"Edward, "I heard my mother call out.

Of course it wasn't me she was talking about. She was calling to my father, Edward, my namesake.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, walking into our small kitchen were my mother was holding onto a letter in one hand, clutching the table in another.

"We got a letter, from Edward, honey! Look, it's marked all the way from France, " my mother said, a false smile on her face. It was obvious she was trying to put o a happy face, but she was really worried. Really, really worried.

"Well, open it, " my father encouraged.

Putting on a false smile, my mother ripped it open, and slowly terror went into her eyes as she read the first line of the letter, and my dog tag fell onto the floor.

Her eyes followed it, then her face crumpled, and she collapsed into sobs onto the floor after the dog tag.

She cried like she would never stop. Like she would drown in her own tears. "No, Edward! This can't be true, " she screamed, her hair now wild as she stayed on the floor making no move to get up.

My father, always the formal man, picked up the letter lying on the ground next to my mother, his face growing into a cold, hard line as he read it carefully.

He kneeled down on one knee next to my mother, and put one arm around her, letting her sob into his chest.

"No, Edward, please no, " she said again, her voice filled with sorrow and shock. This time I didn't know if she was talking to my father or me. Or maybe both of those, there was no way to tell.

My father and mother stayed like that for a long, long time. I watched them through every moment, watching their tears, feeling their pain. I couldn't believe that I have caused it all.

Unable to watch them any longer, I turned, pinching the bridge of my nose all softly closing my eyes, and disappeared.

2 months later:

"Please, Carlisle. Watch over my wife. She's dying too. Don't deny it, I can see it, feel it, " my father said from his hospital bed. He was dying, and there was nothing, nothing at all I could so about it.

"Edward…." The young doctor began, frowning. He sighed deeply. "I'll watch over her, " he finally said. But he didn't say anything more.

"Thank you, " my father whispered, closing his eyes. "That's all I could ever ask for, or ever want, " his head grow limp, and he seemed to fall asleep. But he wasn't sleeping. An hour later, he was dead.

My mother wasn't doing much better. As Carlisle walked down the rows of beds, I realized she was dying too.

Her face was her eyes were closed, and her face was bathed in sweat, and she was tangled in the hospital sheets.

"It's so hot in here, " my mother said, hardly moving. "But why am I so cold?"

Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay, " he said.

"Don't lie. I know it, " my mother said, turning her head towards him.

But an hour later it was coming. "Edward! Edward!" she screamed. "No! Please don't…please don't kill him, " she sobbed.

Carlisle tried to calm her down, but nothing would work. But then silence came.

I thought she was dead, and Carlisle moved closer to her.

"I can see angels. Maybe I can be with Edward. Maybe they're all there, " she said, with a smile and with that, she sank into the pillow. She was gone.

I looked around, just once, to see if she was here. But she wasn't. Not a soul, except me. I was still alone.

I guess that it was a good thing that she saw angels. I didn't know that there were angels. I didn't know there was a light. My world was a black shadow. There were no candles, nothing worth living for.

But there never would be. I was going to be alone forever.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please, please review!!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!! Please review!!!!


	7. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But one day I will…

A/N: Please review! I really need some positive and negative feedback! Please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 7: Fate

I watched Carlisle put my parent's bodies on a cart, to make room for other patients.

I watched him start out the door, into the rainy day. I started to follow after him.

For just a moment, he looked right at me, and nodded once. I stood in shock as he turned around and did nothing more.

"Wait!" I called out, and ran after him.

"You don't belong here, " he told muttered, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "Your parents are dead, and they are most likely waiting for you."

I stopped dead in my tracks for second as he continued forward.

"Wait!" I called again, and caught up to him, running. "Where would they be waiting for me? I don't understand."

"The light, just go into that light. You'll find your family there. " He moved ahead of me again.

"No, sir!" I called. "Please! Stop!"

Carlisle stopped, and turned to look at me. "What?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"What light? There is no light!" I yelled.

He sighed again. "You need to find the light, " he said, looking up. "Did you have any problems, any fights, when you were alive?"

"No, " I answered. "I was happy, everything was fine."

Carlisle smiled at me. "I can't force everything out of you, " he said. "I can't make you go into the light. This was your fate, what ever this is. Goodbye, Edward."

"How do you know my name?' I called out. But he was already gone.

A few days later:

I sat against a huge oak tree next to a deep forest. This forest was known for the large, dangerous, beast, but I wasn't worried. Not anymore.

Suddenly a black blur speed by, coming to a stop beside me.

The girl was short, really short, only about 4'11. She had black hair sticking out everywhere, and the palest skin I had ever seen. She was inhumanly beautiful, and had the strangest shade of eyes.

She didn't offer her name, and I didn't either. There was no doubt she could see me. She was right in front of me.

"Go to Forks, Washington, " she said, her eyes glazing as she looked me over.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said go to Forks, Washington, " she repeated. "Go there."

"Why?" I asked.

"What's the point of me telling you that? I'll give you a hint. So you can be happy. So you can find that thing everyone wants one day."

"You're not making any sense!" I yelled. " Please, tell me. Why do I need to go there?"

"You'll see, " the girl said. And with a wink of an eye, was gone.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!


	8. Wishing

Disclaimer: Even with my telepathic powers, I don't own Twilight. But I will one day!

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!

Ch. 8: Wishing

Dad had always believed in signs. And if that inky haired angel wasn't a sign, then I didn't know what was.

I hardly even thought about it as I turned, and was gone in a matter of seconds.

I found myself in Forks, just as the mysterious pixie had told me. What was there now? Was I supposed to wait? Wait for hours, days, years, centuries, just for that thing – whatever it was- to come along.

I looked around to where I had appeared.

I was in a perfectly circled meadow. It was as someone had intently made it a perfect circle, ripping out trees and plants but somehow leaving nothing behind.

I could hear an icy, bubbling stream from the other side of this beautiful place. A tree branch laid on its side a few feet away. It seemed out of place of the perfect meadow.

Walking to the fallen tree, sat on it, and put my face on my hands.

Trees reaching to the sky blocked the tiny bit of sunlight that seeped through the gloomy town.

Tall trees surrounded the meadow. The shadows hiding behind them seemed to hold a dangerous lurking secret, but I ignored it.

I was studied the inhumanly beautiful place around me, swallowing me. I listened to the stream bubble through tiny perfectly circled stones. I heard the birds singing as the sun went down, putting the meadow into shadows of purple, blue, green, and the most beautiful array of colors ever imagined.

I looked up the now appearing stars resting on the night sky. Suddenly I remembered something from when I was young child.

When a shooting star appeared overhead, I knew it was my chance.

"Maybe I wish that I can find my parents. Maybe I wish I could be happy. No, I don't know what to wish for. " I paused, thinking. Them I realized what I needed to say. "I wish I wasn't so lonely."

What I didn't know was that fate- where ever it was- was listening.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!


	9. School

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, I don't own Edward, and I don't own Bella. The list could go on and on, but right now, let's just get on with the story.

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 9: School

I walked the streets of Port Angeles. Everything was so amazing. After being here a hundred years because of the inky haired angel, I had been stunned at the changes in this world.

There had been cars when I was alive, of course. But not like these amazing machines today. Then also the huge buildings, and large schools, and the things in my life like toys.

I winced as someone walked through me. It did no damage to me, but it was still uncomfortable.

Having seen all the stores, I started back to the meadow, but with a simple whim, I didn't.

Instead, I appeared at the Forks high school. Of course I had learned to read and write, but I had never been to school before. It was strange new and exciting concept to me. Now everything seemed to be.

Even styles had changed. Girls had lost all formality, now wearing men's wear and skirts that showed much more than their ankles.

Right then, I was halfway glad people couldn't see me. With my ragged black now brown faded jeans, and loose white cotton button up shirt, I would stick out horribly.

I saw people hurrying inside the building, complaining about going to school another day. Hah. They had no idea how lucky they really were.

I followed them inside the building, intrigued by the idea of these schools.

People filled the inside of the cramp hallways. The kids had scarcely room to breathe. A bell rung, and everyone at once disappeared into doors of classrooms. For the next hours, I ducked into classrooms; listening in awe to the teachers everyone else seemed to fall asleep because of. I soaked every piece of information inside, determined to remmeber it all.

A bell rung, and the teenagers suddenly seemed to be eager. They shoved books into bags, and seemed to race out the door. But then I saw her.

She wasn't talking loud, like everyone else. She wasn't hardly even talking, her eyes were downcast as a frizzy haired girl chatted a storm next to her. But the girl didn't seem in the least way interested.

She and the small group of girls were one of the last to the door, and she stopped.

"Hey, " the girl said in a angelic, soft voice. "I think I left something in my locker, you guys go ahead, I'm going to get it."

After a quick chorus of yeah, the rest of the girls opened the door, revealing for just a moment a zoo of madness, then disappeared inside.

The girl whirled around, and I expected her to head off down the halls of lockers. But she didn't.

"So, " she said, looking right at me. "Who the hell are you?"

A/N: I really need some positive feedback! Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!


	10. First Time

Disclaimer: Well, I do own some people, but the government has forbidden me to talk about it. So I still don't own Twilight.

A/N: Ok, just so there's no confusion, Edward is a ghost. And no, not only vampires can see him, and Bella is human. Please, please, please review!

Ch. 10: First Time

I glanced around me once, then the other way again. Was she talking to me? No, she couldn't be. But no, she was looking right at me.

"Yes, you right there, dead guy, I'm talking to you, " she said, speaking slowly and over pronouncing each word as if I was in 2nd grade.

"Me?" I repeated. She could even see me?

"Yes! Now that we have all this covered, how the hell did you croak?" She said, rolling her eyes, and looking at me in an annoyed way.

Croak? What… was speaking in a different language or something? I looked at her dumbly, and blinked.

She rolled her eyes again. "Croak. As in sell it in. Pop off. Kick the bucket."

This was obviously something that was supposed to mean something to me. But trust me, it didn't.

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Die, " she said in a frustrated tone.

I looked at her with shock. Why use it in so many different words in such a simple one?

" Oh. My. God. You are so slow, " the girl said. "Let's go back to a simpler question. One we can actually handle, hopefully. What's your name?" She looked at me mockingly. " Or is this too difficult to understand too. I could say it slower for the poor dead guy."

I ignored her. "Edward, " I said. "Edward Mason."

She clapped her hands softly. "So, Edward Mason, what are you still doing here?" She looked critically at my clothes. "Or the question is how long. What did you do, invade your grandfather's closet?"

I ignored her again, but boy, this was getting hard.

"I died in 1918 in battle." I tried to look down, but I couldn't. I found myself looking at the girl.

"Well, this is some process, " she said. "Nice to meet you Edward Mason."

She turned to walk back into the large room, but I shouted, "No!" I lunged forward to catch her arm. She couldn't go. She was the first person in such a long time that I talk to, that could see me.

I thought my hand would go right through her. But my mouth dropped open in surprise when my hand landed right her, clutching a pale and fragile looking arm.

We stayed like that for a moment. I hadn't touched anyone in such a long time…

But then she broke the touch, pulling her arm back like she was in pain.

"Don't EVER touch me, I swear! I swear I'll break your arm!" She screamed. That surprised me enough. But then she reached her arm out and slapped me.

I stood in shook, and raised my arm to touch the burning cheek. It was pain, but I hadn't felt it in such a long time…pain had never felt so good.

The girl was visibly paler and slightly shaking as she started back towards the large room.

"Wait!" I shouted. But I didn't try to touch her again.

"What?" She asked, and turned around. She was obliviously getting mad.

"You never told me your name, "I replied.

Her hand frozen on the doorknob, she froze and just turned her head to look at me.

"Bella. Bella Swan, " she said, and disappeared inside the door to the crowd of madness.

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!!


	11. Myself

Disclaimer: I know you've heard this all before, but I DO NOT own Twilight!!!

A/N: Please, please, please, pease, please review!!!!

Ch. 11: Myself

I followed the mysterious Bella Swan around for the entire day, hoping she would just look at me, just once. But she didn't. She hardly glanced at me from the corner of her eye as she went on with her normal life.out the door.

Bella slowly put her books in her backpack, and walked down the halls, before finally throwing the d

I was in a class with her, standing in the back of the room. The clock was seconds from 3:00, and everyone seemed fidgety in their seats, giving the clock glances as time rolled by. All except for Bella. She seemed unfazed by these events around her, staring straight ahead.

Suddenly the same annoying, shrill bell rung again, and everyone whipped out of their seats, and were out the door in seconds.

In the hallway, things were wild as people slammed lockers, throwing books inside of various bags, and ran to the opened door.

She walked to a much smaller building next the array of bigger ones, and walked inside. Giving the woman sitting at the desk a shy smile, she handed her a small card, and instantly escaped outside.

From there she went to an old red truck, and got inside.

As I instantly appeared next to her, she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell was that? You followed me the full freakin day!" she said, making no move to start the car. She turned to glare at me. "Stalker, much?"

I looked down. "I'm sorry, " I said. "I just haven't met someone who could see me in such a long time." I hung my head.

She sighed. For a second I thought she would just ignore me, but then she spoke.

"Mom used to say I got it from my granddad or something. She called it a gift. Gift? Yeah, right." Bella hit her head on the steering wheel. "I leave Florida to get away from spirits. But it's just my luck to see one my first day of starting over."

I started to say something to comfort her, but she quickly blocked me off.

"Shut up. Don't say a word. I'm not usually like this. Just tell me the one freakin thing keeping you from the light. The shorter time it takes to get you to the other side, the better. Just tell me the me freakin thing!" She yelled in desperation.

'I don't know, " I said quietly.

She groaned and started the car, quickly moving down the street.

"How can you not know? What was something you didn't accomplish? What was someone you didn't get to say goodbye to? Who was someone you had to forgive, or punish, " Bella said, looking annoyed.

Something I didn't accomplish? I had become a hero, so check. Someone I didn't get to say goodbye to? Check. Tommy had said goodbye, Jack had given my goodbyes. Check. Check, check. I didn't want to punish anyone, I didn't have anyone to forgive. Check.

But when I mentioned this all to her, she just laughed. Not a nice laugh, though. A hard, cruel one.

"Listen, Eddie, " she said, and I stiffened. I knew she was just trying to make me mad, and it was working. "Your stupid life wasn't perfect, okay? Just go through the list again, please!" She begged.

I thought about it. Then it hit me so hard, I could believe I had actually thought of it.

The only person I ever could be – or was- mad at, was myself.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please, a million pleases review!!!!


	12. His Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! How many times do I have to repeat this????

A/N: Sorry is Bella is acting so weird, but she'll be (somewhat) back to normal soon. Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!

Ch. 12: His Green Eyes

BPOV:

I kept glancing peeks at the ghost sitting next to me, just every few seconds, half excepting him to disappear at any second.

This really sucked. I mean, I leave Florida to get AWAY from the stupid ghost, the mean teasing, but it comes right back. Who knew that tiny little Forks could have its own share of ghost? I sure as hell didn't. I mean, Renee lived here for a few years! You would think she would know this stuff.

Yeah, thanks a lot for the memo Renee.

She had always called this a "gift". Um, yeah, sure it is. Just like a box filled of man eating tigers and ticks is a "gift".

After the routine of the rolling of eyes and the whatever under my breath, came the, "look on the bright side of things, " line that moms are genetically forced to say.

Okay, look on the bright side of things. Lets give that a go, Renee!

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye again, only to find him looking right back. I looked away quickly and noticed he did the same.

Okay, mom. Here you go: the bright side of things!

If I was going to find ANOTHER ghost on my first day of school in Forks, at least it was a hot one.

I mean, that guy must have created some riots with girls back in whatever the year he was from.

But that guy was getting seriously annoying. Could he PLEASE just go back into that stupid light so I could have a normal life… whatever that was, anyway.

You know two things I WASN'T expecting?

Well, first I finally parked the car, and started to get out. I glanced at Edward, half expecting him to disappear. But he didn't, he just stood behind me, waiting for me to open the door.

"Um, bye, " I told him pointedly. He didn't move inch. God was guy an idiot, or what?

"Aren't you going to leave now?" I said slowly, hopping for him to get the meaning.

He just blinked. Blinked!

I groaned, rolling my eyes, and opened the stupid door.

Charlie wasn't home let, so I started to stomp up the stairs.

But being stupid, clumsy me, I tripped on the first step.

I started to fall, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my face onto the rough stairs.

But an inch from the floor, I felt myself stop. I could feel a hand circling my waist, one grabbing my arm.

The cold hands slowly pulled me up until I was to my short full height.

I straightened out, and looked him in the eyes.

Here's the second thing I wasn't expecting:

I wasn't expecting for his eyes to be so green. And I sure wasn't expecting not being able to look away from them, trapped inside of those two orbs of light.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!


	13. Those Brown Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 13: Those Brown Eyes 

EPOV:

Bella Swan didn't say anything else the whole ride home, but I could tell she was deep in thought.

I kept glancing quickly to her, again and again. I tried to stop, but something seemed to pull me under, drowning me. My eyes captured her pale hands clutching the steering wheel, her puppy-dog brown eyes focusing on the road ahead, and the way the few beams of sun escaping through the clouds sent waves of a delicate red through her hair.

I realized I was staring at her, and snapped my eyes forward again. But I glanced over again, and noticed one chocolate brown eye on me. I looked away again, and she did the same.

At last, we pulled in front of a small two-story house. Bella Swan parked her red car in the driveway. She got out of the car, and started to walk up to the house. She glanced behind her, and a hint of surprise sparked in her eyes as she saw me. I waited patiently for her to open the door.

"Um, bye, " she said, looking at me unblinkingly. I didn't move. I had no intention of leaving.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Bella Swan asked, a hint of annoyance creeping into her soft voice.

I once again didn't say anything, and just looked her in the eyes.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

She proceeded to walk up the stairs, saying nothing to me. I followed her, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, her shoe caught the edge of stair and she started to fall towards the rough stairs, closing her eyes, preparing for the hard impact.

Without thinking, I instantly reached out and grabbed her inches from the stairs, one hand circling her waist and the other clutching her arm.

I gently pulled her up, until she stood straight up. She looked me in the eyes, and I found myself lost in them, drowning in the endless pit of brown. I couldn't look away from them. Bella Swan wasn't looking into my eyes. Bella Swan was gazing into soul.

We got closer and closer, and I got lost in her. It was just Bella Swan and me in this world, and I lost track of time as we were just inches away.

But then the front door opened, and a man walked inside, wearing a police uniform.

Bella pulled back quickly and took a step away.

"Hey, Bells, " the man said, smiling.

"Hey, dad, " Bella said, smiling back. "I'll take care of a dinner in a minute, okay?"

The man laughed. "What would I ever do without you, Bells, " the man said.

Bella smiled again, and with one last look at me, disappeared down the stairs.

I wandered up the stairs, and went into the first room I saw. I could instantly tell it was her. I sunk onto the bed poised in the middle of the room, and let my mind run free with the feeling of her so very close, looking into those chocolate brown eyes.

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!! Please, please, please, please, please review!!!


	14. Nightfall

Disclaimer: So, I threw a dime in a well yesterday. And guess what happened? Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Nothing. Zip, zero. So until that well shows up, I sadly do not on Twilight.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 14: Nightfall

EPOV:

I stayed there, in Bella Swan's room, for what seemed like hours, just gazing out the window, my mind running free. Each beat of the steady clock pulsed into me, sending me in a daydream phase, the closest thing to sleeping I could ever hope to imagine.

I heard the heavy thud of her father coming up the old creaking stairs. I waited, and waited again and again for the feather soft footsteps to come, but they didn't show up.

Finally, when I was ready to go back to the meadow, to give up, I heard it. I heard the light steps coming up the stairs, turning, and finally opening the doorknob.

I watched the doorknob slowly turn, and the tiny beams of light escaping from the dimly light hallway, into the darkened room.

But then that light was blocked by a short slender figure, her hand barely grazing the doorknob, now blocking the dim light.

I expected to see a hint of shock mask her face, but none came. She just said, " Why are you still here?" Nothing more.

I thought for a moment. I thought for a another. But none sparked.

"I'm… I'm not so sure myself, " I said truthfully. There was nothing more I could say.

Bella Swan caught my unwavering stare.

"So you've been here for nearly one hundred years, just to haunt my bedroom?" She said sarcastically.

I ignored her. There was nothing more I could do.

"So I guess that means you're not leaving, huh?" She said in a emotionless voice.

"I guess, " I told her. To tell the truth, I didn't exactly know myself.

"Fine, " Bella Swan said, rolling her eyes and grabbing a stack of clothes and stumping out the door, sending a spray of a ghostly pale light spinning into the room. But just for a moment. And then it was gone.

She didn't emerge again for hours and hour. Or so it seemed that way, at least. But she did come back, eventually.

I was sitting on a wooden brown rocking chair, a light quilt hanging on the side, rocking in the smooth motion back and forth, back and forth.

She looked at me for a moment, as if questioning if I would just disappear. I didn't. I looked unblinkingly looked straight back.

She turned around and slid her slender figure under the covers of the bed, turning her back to me, and snuggling deep under the covers.

The moonlight spilled into the room as she slept, wrapping her in the shadows of the white light and misty shadows.

She murmured to herself as she slept. I couldn't quite make out what she said, but it drew me to her, like a bug to a light. Most of it was calm, quiet, but then it changed.

"No, " she whispered madly. Then began to murmur restlessly to herself, then shouted again, but much louder. I watched, under a spell that just couldn't be broken.

Suddenly she kicked all the blankets off her, and closed her eyes tightly. It became to fade slowly over the course of an hour, and finally Bella Swan was cam again, clutching her pillow.

Suddenly, without her blankets, Bella shivered. A shiver that sent a wave through her body, and she curled up for warmth against the cold night.

Even as I watched this, my hand slowly crept to the thin quilt hanging on the edge of the rocking chair. I stood up, still clutching it in my hand, and walked to where Bella Swan was sleeping.

I took the quilt, and slowly set it over her body, careful not to wake her. I spread it out so not a drop of the cold air could touch her; send that shiver through her bones again.

"Goodnight, angel, " I softly whispered, watching her.

I turned to go, but a weak whisper stopped me.

"Edward, " she said so clearly, I was sure I had woken her up. But I turned and she was clutching the warm blanket in her pale hand, a ghost of a smile on her face.

I stopped and turned to her, and looked at her beautiful sleeping form, all night long.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please, a zillion pleases review!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!!! Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Ice

Disclaimer: I know this getting so old, but I do not own Twilight!!!

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!

Ch. 15: Ice

EPOV:

Finally, as the first beams of light streamed through the window, Bella Swan awakened.

An annoying alarm clock beeped on the short table on her bedside, and a single pale hand reached from underneath the quilt, and fell on the button. The hand quickly disappeared under the quilt again.

"Come on, Bells!" I heard a voice call from upstairs. "Rise and shine!"

Bella groaned and pulled her pillow over her messy brown hair, burying herself inside the crumpled material.

"Bells!" The voice called again.

This time she did get up, dragging herself to her feet, she yawned, and raised her hands far above her head, stretching.

Suddenly one brown eye crocked open, and instantly took sight of me.

To my great surprise, she yelped and stepped back, falling on the mattress.

"Good morning, " I said politely as she got up again, a look of dismay on her face.

"You okay, Bells?" The voice called again.

"Yeah, Charlie, " Bella called back. "I just fell again."

A laugh sounded from downstairs. "Bells, you really need to be more careful, " Charlie shouted.

"I know, dad, " Bella said back. "I thought you would leave, " she said quieter to me.

I just shrugged. I couldn't tell her the real reason, for course.

Bella studied my face before blushing, a delicate red shade that flooded her cheeks. But before I had the chance to ask anything, she was gone, a stack of clothes in her hand. A minute later, the creaking sound of a pipe appeared as she turned on the shower.

A few minutes later, she reappeared at the door.

Seeing I still hadn't left, a look somewhat mixed between shock and – was it happiness?- crossed her features.

"So I guess your coming to school again, aren't ya?" Bella Swan asked.

I nodded again.

So without a word, Bella turned out of her room, and started the short walk down the creaking steps.

I soundlessly followed her, knowing this was what to be expected for the rest of the day.

As we climbed into the car and drove off towards the school, Bella hardly look at me once. The roads were icy, and she concentrated heavily on the road ahead of her.

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of the school. Bella got out of the car, and just as she was about to disappear into the parking lot, she turned around again. Bella Swan's eyes filled slightly up with tears as she examined chains zigzagging across the wheel.

She was so focused on the chains she didn't even notice a car screeching across the parking lot about to crash- about to crash straight into her.

I didn't even think about it as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and threw myself back, closing my eyes and waiting for the impact of the crash on Bella's so fragile bones…

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!!! Please, please, please, please review!!!!!!


	16. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!

A/N: Hey, if anyone has ever read the series Heartland, then I just wrote a new FanFic for it! If you haven't, then go read it! It's amazing!!! Please, please, please, please review!!!

Ch. 16: Love

I landed with a jolt on the street , and Bella landed on top of me. The car rushed passed us, only inches from us, and then slammed into Bella's car in a shatter of glass.

I kept my arms tight around Bella, not wanting to let go.

But suddenly she hit me, and with a yelp I let go and she fell to the ground next to me.

"Call 911!" someone shouted as a group of kids surrounded Bella while a few more surrounded around the van that had crashed into Bella's truck, helping the poor kid inside it.

A whirl of an ambulance soon sounded, and the kids cleared the way for the paramedics that appeared.

The paramedics kneeled down next to Bella, and a stretcher was brought down and was started towards her.

"What the hell?" I heard her say. "I'm not going on that stupid stretcher!" She told the man kneeling beside of her.

He obviously tried to disagree, because Bella said," I'm fine, " in a pissed off way.

But finally, the paramedics convinced (or forced) Bella onto the stretcher. They carried her off into the ambulance, and drove off, the sirens wailing.

I closed my eyes and appeared at her darkened house, and waited for Bella to get home.

And about four hours later, she was.

I knew the second she was. I heard the car's engine stop loudly. And the front door opening. Then light steps of Bella coming up the stairs. I listened to every second of it.

Bella suddenly walked into the room, and took me in. Suddenly fight appeared in her brown eyes, and she stepped forward before closing the door.

"Why? Why did you do that?" She whispered. I didn't respond.

"Were you trying to make it look like I was floating in the air, " Bella whispered, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I was trying to save your life, " I said evenly, settling on here with my unwavering stare.

She looked like she was about to yell, but then a look came about her face. Her face suddenly flushed with guilt, and she looked down, her face softening.

Bella took another step forward, and met my gaze.

"Thanks," she said.

"What?" I said in disbelief. I couldn't have heard right…or had I?

"Thanks, " she said, louder this time. "Thanks for saving my life."

Her eyes caught mine, and the words died on my lips as gazed into her eyes.

Without a word, I begun walking to her, and met her in the middle of the room, and little light streaming in her window bringing the red streaks into her hair.

I softly touched a strand, and gently tucked it behind her ear.

And then my lips met hers in a kiss, and I lost all meaning of time. All I could think of was how soft she was. And the feeling of happiness- the feeling I hadn't felt in such a long time- rushed through my body, warming the soul.

As much as my heart wanted to refuse it, I couldn't help it. I had fallen completely and madly in love with Bella, and there was no getting out.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!


	17. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!

A/N: Please, please, please review!!!!

Ch. 17: Taken

I wanted the kiss to last forever. I wanted to savor the taste of her lips, and never let go. But it did end, eventually.

Bella quickly pulled back, looking up at me with a look of shock on her face. She looked straight to the ground, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, " she whispered.

I took her chin and tilted it up, so she was looking me in the eyes. She was so beautiful…

"Don't be sorry, " I told her, studying her face. Bella was flaming red, her eyes downcast.

I started to her again, wanting to feel that feeling that had rushed across my body, that feeling that had warmed my soul…the feeling that I thought I had last for such a long time.

Bella stepped back.

"Why are you here, " she whispered hoarsely, her eyes not one straying from my face.

"Fate," I said. I didn't know why I was here right now. All I knew was that I didn't want to leave.

She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly the phone started to ring.

Bella looked at me quickly before leaning over, her chocolate brown hair spilling over her shoulder, before picking it up.

I could hear a voice on the other line, a loud one. Bella listened and nodded, her face lighting up in a smile every one and a while.

I watched her, I noticed her every moment, every detail.

Finally she said goodbye, and hung up.

Bella looked at me, and looked down, blushing, again.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She blushed even harder.

"Um, nothing, " she said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Oh, so was that one of your friends from school?" I asked. Why did she look so embarrassed…?

"No, " she said. She looked down. "It was Jake. My boyfriend."

A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!


	18. Not Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

A/N: I am a terrible person. I know I haven't updated in a long time. All you have permission to hunt me down and rip me up then set what's left on fire. But please review!

Ch. 18: Not right

As Bella uttered the word, boyfriend, I had instantly stepped back, without even time to think about it.

Why did I feel so drawn to her? She was human. I was a ghost. I was stupid, so stupid, to fall in love. Of course she would want to be with someone alive and warm.

Bella must have seen the look that crossed my face. She stepped forward and touched my arm.

"Edward, I've known him forever. His father, Billy, and my father, Charlie are best friends. They've been waiting since we could practically walk to be together. I wasn't thinking about Jake when I kissed you, all I could think about was you, " Bella said.

"I'm sorry, " I said, and hung my head.

"I'm not, " Bella snapped back quickly.

"I'm not good for you," I said, defending myself.

"I don't care, " Bella said just as stubbornly as before.

"Bella-" I started.

"No. You listen. I feel like I've known you for a long time. A really, really long time. I don't know why, but somehow, I'm afraid to find out, " Bella said.

I looked at her shocked. She felt exactly the same as me. That was… amazing.

"Can he see ghost?" I asked.

"Jacob? No, of course not. I'm telling you the only other person I know who can see them is my mom, Renee. We got it from out great grandfather or something." Bella said. "Now stop changing the subject."

" There's nothing more to talk about, " I said. "Everything has been said. Everything has been done. There is no 'us'. There will never me. I'm not good for you."

" I don't love Jake! But my father thinks I do. I'm trapped, and you seem to be the way out, " Bella said, her eyes flashing in desperation.

"You don't love me either, " I pointed out, and silence fell.

Bella finally interrupted the silence.

"But I could."

I could only close my eyes and look away, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What I did was wrong. I'm sorry. Like you said before, you want to have a normal life. I'm not a normal life, " I said.

Bella winced as she heard her words.

"I would rather have a strange life than a trapped one, " Bella said, taking back her words.

"But what happens when I see that strange light? What happens when I never age? You would rather lead a trapped life than a sad life, Bella. Trust me." I told her. I just had to make her see this wasn't right!

"You don't know that."

I couldn't argue with that. 

Suddenly Bella stepped forward, and gently placed a hand on my cheek. "Please…"

I couldn't resist anymore. I was drawn to her like a magnet to iron, like a bug to a light. I didn't need to the light. I would take a lonely life just to be like this one more day. I took another step, and caught my dead lips to hers.

For just a moment, I forgot I was dead and she was alive. For just a moment I forgot she had a boyfriend. I forgot everything except for the warmth of her in my arms.

This wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be here. As much as I wanted to break away, I couldn't. I was powerless against this. 

We stayed like that forever. Or so it seemed. Then Charlie's voice rung from downstairs. 

"Bella!" Charlie called. "Jake is here!" 

We broke apart quickly. I look at her, and saw a strange mix of emotions in her eyes.

"Stay here, please, " Bella said. 

"Why?" I asked.

"Please, " Bella said. And before I had time to answer, she had disappeared downstairs, leaving me only the thought for her, so soft in warm in my arms.

A/N: I forgot to mention Jake isn't a werewolf. He's just a normal old human. Please, please, please, please review!


	19. Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I deserve to be hung by my thumbs in a dungeon! Please, please, please review!

Ch. 19: Past

I stayed in Bella's room for a long time, listening to the faded chat downstairs. Then suddenly there was a noise, much louder than before. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"Jake, no! Jake, please, " I heard Bella say as the footsteps continued. Jake. Bella's boyfriend… he was coming upstairs. And judging by Bella, he was going to her room.

"Come on Bells, why not? You're acting weird today!" Jake said.

"Um…" Bella said, trying to think of an excuse. "My room, it's really messy!" 

"That doesn't matter, " the voice said, right outside the door. Then it swung open, reveling a tall Native American with long black hair. Why did he seem so familiar…?

"Aw, it's not messy at all, " Jake told Bella, who had appeared behind him. She threw me an apologetic look.

" Oh, I guess I cleaned it, " she muttered. 

Jake suddenly picked Bella up, lifting her high over his head and spinning around, laughing.

"Stop! Jake! Please!" Bella said, laughing but also looking a little dizzy.

But Bella's pleas only wound Jake up even more. After a few more moments he sat Bella down, throwing himself down next to her. 

"Jacob Black, " she said, slapping his arm. "Do you listen to anyone?"

I had been watching the pair silently. But then Bella said his name. Jacob Black. Black…

"Black?" I said out loud. She threw me a quick nod.

"Swan!" I said, feeling like I wanted to hit myself.

Bella gave me the weirdest look, and nodded. 

"Jack Swan, " I said out loud. "Tommy Black…"

The puzzle pieces flew together at a blinding speed. Jack and Tommy… my best friends… their descendants were standing together in this room…they had survived… they had moved on…and they had stayed friends, their families had stayed best friends…Bella had gotten her gift from great grandfather…Jack.

Bella gave me another weird look. "Um, that's our great grandfathers, " she said. Jake now was looking from Bella to around the room, wondering whom she was talking to.

"You're… " Bella stuttered, finally seeing the puzzle…"You're the one aren't you? The one who saved my great grandfather…Jack."

I nodded slowly. 

"That was the old family story… a man named Edward giving his life for Jack, bringing him closer to Tommy, giving him the gift to see the undead… so he could help you…" Bella said, her eyes on the floor. "That's my grandfather's name, Edward. And my father and Jake's middle names…"

"They survived the war, " I said out loud.

"And moved to Forks, Washington." Bella finished.

"They were OK, " I said finally. "They stayed friend, had families."

"Yes, " Bella said, her head nodding and her eyes blinking back tears.

"Bella… you're the person I've waited for nearly 100 years, " I said. I couldn't believe it…

"Yes!" Bella said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Edward… they were okay. They moved on. They stayed friends, had families, remembered…and we're still friends! Me and Jake are here, and you can move on."

She took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry, anymore, Edward, " Bella said, crying now.

Suddenly a bright light filled my vision. I turned my head, and I saw it. The light. It was just as they had spoke of, beautiful and kind. I wouldn't see judgment there. I would be happy.

"I can see it!" I shouted happily. 

"Go in it, Edward, be happy!" Bella said. "You've deserved it…"

I would go in the light. But there was one thing I had to do first.

I turned around and scoped Bella in a tight hug.

"Thank you, " I said, pulling her close again.

Bella pressed her head to my shoulder as tears rolled down her face. 

"Edward… find your family. Find Jack, Tommy, Dallas, and be happy." She told me, and looked me in the eyes.

I pulled her close again, and kissed her once, then gave her another hug. 

"Goodbye, " I said. "Thanks… thanks for giving me my family, friends, " I told her. "Goodbye."

I heard Bella say behind me, " Goodbye. I'll never forget you, Edward."

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Was I ready? I had to be.

And I stepped forward, into the light.

A/N: Don't worry, it's not over! There will still be one or two new chapters! The story is not over! And please, please, please review!


	20. The Meadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

A/N: Please, please, please review!

Ch. 20: The Meadow

I found myself in a large, white, square room. There were no windows, but a light of its own shinned, lighting up the room.

At one end of the room, there were two large doors, taking up the whole wall. But that wasn't all.

Standing slightly to the middle of the doors was my mother.

"Mom!" I cried, running to her as fast as I could. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, " I repeated over and over.

"It's okay, Edward, " she said in a small voice, hugging me back. "Everything's okay."

"Mom!" I repeated. "I found it! I found the light! We can be together now!"

"No, Edward, " my mom said. I automatically stepped back.

I felt like my insides had been ripped out. I wanted to crawl up and die all over again. Would I never be with my family again?

"Mom…" I started, but she interrupted.

"No, Edward. Your role isn't finished yet, " my mother said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shocked.

"That's for you to find out, Edward, " my mom said. "Now go to the meadow."

And with that, she was gone.

"Mom?" I called out. But all was silent.

So I did what she said. I thought about my meadow, and suddenly I was there.

I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the dark.

It was raining and dark, and a figure stood perfectly in the middle of the circle of trees.

Bella stood in the center of the meadow, her tears rolling down, mixing with the heave rain.

Her hair was matted and plastered all over her head. Bella was breathing hard, and her clothes were ripped, and soaked through, sticking in odd ways to her body.

"Bella!" I started to call out.

But then I saw it.

Bella's shaking hands held a blade over her heaving chest.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! Please, please, please, please review!


	21. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!

A/N: You guys better come after me with pitchforks and flames. I am a terrible person for not updating in all this time.

Ch. 21: Promise

I looked, shocked beyond belief. But I finally came to my senses, taking a step forward.

"Bella! No! Don't!" I yelled. Bella's head whipped around, taking me in.

"No!" I heard her whisperer. "It's just a dream, a shadow. He's gone. Forever."

"Bella!" I shouted, and ran to her side, wrapping my arms around her waist. "No, Bella. I'm here. Don't do it."

Tears rolled like the rain down Bella's cheeks as she clung to me tightly, unable to support herself any longer.

I suddenly wished I could cry. Just one tear, to shred with the thousands that were Bella's. Just like magic, a raindrop suddenly hit my face, sliding down slowly. I looked up at the sky, looking at the stars that shone through the treetops.

Bella, feeling me move, looked up at the sky, her tear scared face shinning in the moon.

"Why, Bella?" I asked as seemingly forever silence settled between us.

There was another lifetime pause as Bella looked down. "I don't love him."

Jacob. She had to be talking about him.

"Well, at least not now. I used to. But then…" she looked me straight in the eyes. "I met you."

Bella…loved me? I was too stunned to silence by her once again.

"Bella, " I told her, feeling my heart ripping open. "You don't have to stay with Jake. You don't have to stay here. Bella, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Edward…you gave me freedom. You gave me light. You made me realize that…that I don't have to stay with someone I don't truly love." As Bella spoke, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose that…or you."

I grabbed her, forcing her to look me in eyes.

"Listen to me, Bella. You don't have to. You can walk onto a plane, and never come back. Bella, don't let this life suck you in. Escape."

I took a deep breath. "Be happy."

Bella looked to the ground, refusing to meet my gaze. I couldn't help but to sigh.

"Bella, " I whispered, putting a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "We can't be together…not in this life. But you're going to live to be an old lady, with lots of kids and a man you love. One day, you'll die. And you're going to walk through that light, walk through that white room. Then we'll be together. We'll be together forever. Do you promise? Promise you won't give up. Promise me."

Tears running down her cheeks, Bella nodded her head. "I promise, " she whispered.

Watching one ice blue tear roll down her pale cheek, I reached out and touched it, feeling her pain. And a single teardrop ran down my face. Stunned, I reached out and touched it, but the liquid disappeared at my touch.

Out of nowhere, the light flared out, just barley out of the corner of my eye. I turned to Bella and gave her one last crushing hug.

"Remember, Bella," I told her. "Remember your promise."

"Always and forever, " she whispered, her voice muffled from the way her face rested against my chest.

I slowly pulled apart from her, and stepped back, into the light.

This time the doors were opened. I walked slowly through the room, closed my eyes, and stepped over the threshold.

I took one look around the bright space, beautiful, full of life. The sky shone above, and in front of me, my family and friends stood together, smiling big.

As I ran towards my parents, I could never remember being happier. And as Tommy and Jack hit me across the shoulder, asking where I'd been, I knew I was home.

BPOV:

As Edward disappeared, I expected to fall back into sobs, collapsed on the ground before me. But I didn't.

The knife slipped from my grasp. I made no move to pick it up , letting it lay in the muddy ground below me.

No. I wouldn't give up. I was going to live.

Very calmly, I walked through the twisted path I had taken. As darkness turned to light, I stood at the only plane station in Forks, asking for a ticket to any or everywhere.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what I'd do.

All I knew was I was going to live. I knew Edward would be proud, I'd be happy, as I stepped over the threshold, into the light.

A/N: It is done! Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I'll be putting up another story soon! I can't believe it is done! Please, please, please review!!


	22. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, I was a sucker. I couldn't resist writing this ending. I wasn't going to, put then an idea struck. It demanded to be written, I guess you could say. So here it is, an Epilogue where Edward and Bella meet. Review for old time's sake? Don't read if you think this is going to ruin the original ending!!!

Epilogue

I knew they would be sad.

I stood over my bedside table, looking at the figure on the bed. And my face stared back. It wasn't a mirror, or any kind of reflection, I knew. But somehow the fact didn't faze me. I knew I was dead. I knew that my body was dead, but my soul survived. My children, all adults with children of their own, would find me here soon enough. They got worried when I didn't call.

"Grandma!" I heard a little girl's voice squeal, and I stood perfectly still. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist, and I jumped, turning around to see my grand daughter hugging me. I smiled a little as I realized little Marie had gotten the gift shared by my great-grandfather, my mother, and I.

Her brother, Jake, older at the age of 13 entered the room next. "Be quiet, Marie," he whispered, glancing at my body on the bed. "You'll wake grandma up."

"But she's right here," Marie whimpered, pointing at me. Being only 6, I knew she couldn't understand just yet.

"Marie," I whispered, stroking the child's head. "Grandma is going to go away, for a long, long time. Marie looked confused. "But you'll see me again. You will see other people, too, Marie, people that no one else can see. But you're going to have to help them, Marie. Do you understand?"

"Yes, granny, " she sniffled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, dear," I whispered, giving my grand daughter a little hug.

"Who are talking to?" Jake asked, his forehead creased.

"Granny!" Marie said, smiling. "She says she's going away for a long time!"

"But she's asleep!" Jake protested, just as his mother entered the room.

"Jake! Marie!" My daughter, Ally, entered the room, looking worn out with her kids. "Can you see Granny sleeping? Uncle Eddie is on the way," she added, meaning my other son.

"But Granny-" Marie tried to say.

"Quiet, Marie," Ally said, giving her daughter a firm look. Marie frowned, and Jake put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Ally asked quietly, shaking my body's shoulder gently.

"Granny is over –" Marie tried again.

"Marie!" Ally snapped. Marie went silent for good.

"Mom?" Ally whimpered, her face suddenly looked concerned. She lifted up my hand, pressing her fingers against my wrist. I already knew what she would find: no pulse.

"Oh my god," she said, staggering back. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing with shaking fingers.

"911?" She asked. "My mother is at her home, and I can't find a pulse." There was silence for a moment. "Thank you."

"Oh my god," she repeated. Ally's eyes filled up with tears as she blinked them back. Her fingers started dialing another number, as the tears finally flowed. Marie and Jake stood together awkwardly, glancing at each other in concern.

"Ed?" She asked, her voice shaking. I could her my son's deep voice from the other end. "Mom… I can't find her pulse. Yes, I called the hospital. They're on their way. Get over her quick."

Ed lived in Texas, but he had moved at California, where I was, when learning my health wasn't well. Ally, being the younger sibling and mother's girl, had always lived close to home with her husband.

Against Charlie's wishes, after fleeing from Forks, I had stayed in California, breaking up with Jake. I didn't bother finishing high school. There, I had started working on writing, something I had always liked. Part time writing, part time helping ghosts. Some of my best stories had come from the stories of ghosts. Jake became one of my best friends, but I never married. We both knew whom I was saving myself for.

When Ed got to my house, Ally told Jake and Marie what had happened. Marie looked confused, but didn't say anything more. I was proud of her. As I knew, I was declared dead as the ambulance arrived. Allie broke down, but Ed was able to stay collected. He filled out some papers, and soothed Allie. In seeing my children's pain, I felt my heart break. But I knew it was time to go. Jake had passed away a year ago. I knew it was time to follow him.

I could see the bright light shimmering, and I smiled. I had never imagined it to be so beautiful in all my years. It was so yellow it was almost gold, and seemed to sparkle. I blinked my eyes away, unable to look at it for too long.

I waved goodbye to Marie, and she brightly smiled back. I stared at my family for a moment, savoring the image. I could feel my eyes watering up in pure happiness. And with a ghost of a smile on my face, I stepped into the light. It was just like walking through a hallway, and it seemed like the very moment I entered, I got swept inside another room.

This room was purely white. There wasn't any windows or light, but a pretty mist lit up the room, floating over my head. There weren't any mirrors, but I could see myself in the brightness of the walls. It didn't surprise me that I was young again. I ran my fingers through pretty, chocolate brown hair. I touched my smooth skin, free of any wrinkles. I had forgotten what that felt like, I laughed silently.

I couldn't stay inside of this room forever. Fighting the joy rising inside me. I knew whom I was about to see, and wondered if he knew, too. I walked across the room, tripping and nearly falling once. I ducked my head, blushing, though no one had seen. It was good to see I hadn't lost my clumsiness.

I pushed a little on the door, and it instantly opened under my pale hand. As it swung open, at first I could see a little of a beautifully bright sky. But then, the material of a white shirt blocked my eyes. And strong arms wrapped around me, and I pushed myself as close as possibly, bringing my arms up around their slim waist.

As I pulled my head away from the sea of white cloth, I stared into the green eyes of Edward Mason.

"Edward," I whispered, looking down so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella," he said, his voice full of the same emotions I was feeling. "I've waited for too long," he muttered in my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Only 80 years, " I played along.

"80 years is too long," he insisted, and one side of his mouth stretched into a smile.

"You're a ghost," I smirked. "That should've felt like minutes."

"A minute is too long," he said simply, and I could feel my knees go weak. Luckily, I was already wrapped tightly to him. I smiled softly, and his lips carefully found mine.

"Thanks," he said, when he parted. I looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For staying alive – I swear, you have the worst luck." Edward laughed as I swatted at him, leaning away from me.

"Edward!" I stepped closer, and he stepped back. I took another step closer, and the cycle continued. Finally, he seemed to get that it wasn't ending. He turned around with a smirk, and began to run. I chased after him, and we both laughed.

Wherever we were, it was more beautiful than I had ever dreamed. But for the time being, I couldn't look. I would explore later, I promised. But for the time being, I pumped my legs faster, trying to catch up to Edward's tall, fast frame.

We ran past a group of guys that laughed, calling Edward's name. Two of them caught my attention. One was tall, with messy blonde hair and tanned skin. He was the spitting image of my grandfather. I wondered if this was the infamous Jack Swan. The other was even taller, with brown hair and dark skin. He was standing next to Jake, and I realized that had to be Tommy Black. I grinned at Jake, and waved quickly at him as I sprinted past. His booming laughter traveled past me.

Renee was there, too. "Bella!" She called, and I waved. But there was no time to stop now.

Now Edward and I were in a green grassy field, perfectly circled. I launched myself forward, finally able to grab his arm. We burst out laughing, collapsing in the middle of the clear field, at last finally alone.

"I caught you," I whispered, my finger traveling up and down his arm.

"You caught me," he agreed, and I knew he meant in more way than one. His eyes stared deep into my own, and I giggled.

"Some girl, a really short girl beautiful girl, told me to say 'you've kept me waiting'", I said, remembering the day with a smile. "But I don't think those are the right words."

"Then what are?" Edward questioned.

"I love you." The words came easier than I expected.

"Than I suppose the right words to say back would be 'I love you too'?" Edward asked, smiling beautifully at me.

"I suppose," I responded, smiling back.

He pushed himself across the short distance between us, kissing me softly. But we didn't rush anything. Because we knew we had forever.

A/N: So here it is, you guys. Sorry if you didn't want an ending, or if it wasn't exactly what you had in mind. Tell me, so I don't make the same mistake again! But this is it, I swear. Or at least I hope. Check out one of my other stories, if you'd like. But I'm going to stop writing, because this has just reached five pages. Thanks for reading!


End file.
